


Begin Again

by alexismkeith



Category: Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexismkeith/pseuds/alexismkeith
Summary: ~~AU where Fred Weasley doesn't die cause he's still alive in my heart.~~A year After the Battle of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World is beginning to go back to normal, all Students have gone back to Hogwarts to redo the year they lost and Fred and George Weasley are in the process of reopening their Joke Shop. Fred was doing fine and recovering perfectly until Brown Haired Blue eyed woman runs in to hide from the cold.





	1. Chapter 1

By god, it was freezing outside and the snow didn't help any, all the shops were closed except for a little shop on the end that seemed open and so I bolted maybe they had hot chocolate or even better Coffee. I thought to myself. "Sorry Kid we're closed, we reopen next week," A man said as I came in "I'm sorry, Its juts that ist freezing and snowing," I said going back to the door "Wait, I apologize we usually get kids coming in here, I'm George my bother is around here somewhere, but I don't think he'll mind you staying for a minute" He smiled “George, I swear if it’s another kid tell him I’ll have Ginny hex him to the next century” His brother yelled. I couldn’t hold back my laugh “Fred get down here” George said laughing “Oh nevermind then, How can we help you miss, I’m Fred” He smiled, they both were Identical but Fred had something else that I coulndt quite put my hand on “It’s snowing and freezing and I just moved here from america so I’m not completely used to England's weather, All I need's a minute and I’ll be out of y’alls hair” I smiled hoping they didn't notice my southern accent “Nonsense, George make some tea and I’ll take her up to the office” Fred said smiling “Thank you, thank you so much” I said relieved “I was worried, this whole street seems deserted” I said walking with Fred “Yes well we’re all trying to rebuild and cold days like this not many places are open” He said “Watch you step dear, the steps have a tendency of moving” He laughed a little “If I fall you're catching me” I retorted “Aw alright then” he frowned a little “You were gonna let me fall” I said shocked “No never, keep walking darling” He smiled at me, I blushed at the way he casually called me I’m sure keeping a girlfriend isnt hard for him. 

The short walk to his office warmed me up a little and made me smile more then I have in the last year, “It is a bit of a mess but I hope you don’t mind” He started “Do you have a wand, I noticed the American accent” Fred asked me “I do but I haven't been approved to use it” I said sadly “If I did a warming spell would have saved my ass” I said frustrated “Where exactly were you going, any sane person wouldn’t wander Diagon Alley in the snow for fun” He laughed a little bit “No I was looking for a bookstore” I smiled at him. George walked back in “Here you go Miss-” “Lucielia” I smiled at him “Thank you for the tea George, I should be going hopefully the Ministry has my license ready” I said taking a sip “Nonsense, it’ll take a day or two trust me, stay a little while longer” Fred pleaded “I-I guess I can stay a couple more minutes” I smiled putting a loose strand of hair behind my ears “At least finish your tea” Fred smiled 

Fred started a fire and I began taking my jacket off. “Here sit” He smiled at me “Thank you, I really hope I’m not being a bother,” I said “No not at all, It’s been a while since I’ve talked to anyone that’s not family” He smiled sadly, “I think we all need something new after the events of the last few years,” I said looking into the fire “So what brings you to London” Fred changed the subject “School mostly but I wanted a change of scenery you know” I smiled looking back at him “I do, What are you studying?” Fred asked “In the Wizarding world a Healer” I smiled “I would have gotten one in America but the program I wanted didn't let me.” I said “Why I’m sure you're smart enough,” He said shocked “Oh I am, trust me but They’ve never let a woman into the program and they wanted me as a nurse and they wanted me to work with mostly No-Mages” I frowned “Anyway, It looks the Ministry is looking for me, that owls been pecking at the window for a few minutes. “Can I get your number so I can call you sometime?” I asked him “Huh, Number for what,” He asked confused “Your phone number?” I said, “Do you not have one?” I asked “No I don’t know what that is” He laughed a little “Ok um how about a pager number” “No, not that either” He shook his head “Wow you really do live under a rock” I shook my head “Well here's my address so you can send me a letter” I smiled “Well thank you Miss Lucielia” Fred smiled at me “Luci my friends call me Luci” I smiled at him “Well Luci I’ll be sending you a letter soon” He smiled opening the door for me. "I'm looking forward to it Fred" I smiled at him and began walking down back to The Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to the Ministry.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled to myself as I walked to the Bar I entered and had already forgotten the name. The snow had stopped some but it was still freezing.  
“Welcome back miss” The Bartender smiled at me “Tell me it’s not always that cold” I laughed “I wish I could tell you it's not but then I’d be lying” He laughed handing me a butterbeer, I reached for my wallet “It's on the house!” He said, “Are you sure?” I asked “Yes, You need it” The man smiled “Aw why thank you” I smiled back. It was the middle of the day so the bar was empty but it was still nice and oddly comforting “Well thank you for the drink” I smiled getting up to leave “Anytime Miss” The Bartender smiled.  
I sat there awhile then left to make it to the ministry in time. I exited the fireplace, dusted my clothes off, and walked to what looked like the reception desk. 

This place was huge, I’d only been to the small MACUSA office in South Carolina which was wonderful. 

“Hi I’m Luciela Adams and looking for where to get my Wand permit,” I asked the lady “Oh yes, That will be on Level 2 with the Auror department,” The Woman said “Ok thank you” I smiled “Of course, Have a good day,” She said looking back down at her paperwork “You too Ma’am,” I said as I left the desk. 

Once I made it to the elevators and pulled my phone out to text my roommate telling her I might be late home. 

“I didn't think that Muggle things worked in the Ministry,” A tall man with long Blond hair said to me with a judgment hidden in his voice “I’ve got my workarounds sir” I smiled at him pushing the judgment in his voice past me, “Hmm.” He said looking forward “Well this is me, Have a nice day sir!” I said getting off hoping he wasn't getting off with me. 

When I walked up a man was sitting and doing what looked like a crossword puzzle.  
“Anything I can help you with Miss,” The man asked without looking up “Yes I was wondering if my Wand request had been processed” I smiled at him “Ahh yes you must be Ms.Adams” He finally looked up at me “Yes sir, look if it’s not been processed that’s fine, It's just that I got an Owl telling me I needed to come immediately” I forced a smile, this was a making me a little uncomfortable “Yes yes, I need you to fill this out” He now seemed frustrated as he handed me the clipboard “Is there anywhere I can sit?” I asked relaxing there were no chairs “Aww you pretty little legs can’t stand for a few minutes to fill out paperwork.” The man said fake pity filling his voice “No sir that’s not-standing is fine” I gave up not want to argue with him.  
“Miss Adams you can head back.” The man said in a very bored and annoyed voice “Thank you” I said practically running.  
After waiting 10 more minutes they finally found my application and had me sign some more papers “Wow you Brits sure are formal” I said hoping they’d laugh, which it didn’t make everything more awkward “Well we just want to make sure you don’t plan on overthrowing the Government” The Auror said with a thin smile “Right, well if that’s all I can leave now right?” I said handing him the papers “Yes Miss, have a nice day” He said as I was walking out the door. 

I opened the door to my apartment happy to be out of the cold “Hello” I yelled seeing if anyone was home “LUCI!” Both my roommates yelled “Um hi, nice to see you too” I said confused why they were so happy “You umm got a letter” Jack said, “Did you open the letter?” I asked “Audrey did” He pointed to the couch “You’ve been here for a week and already getting dick, damn girl” Audrey smirked at me “Hey hey enough,” I said grabbing the letter from her and putting it in my purse, “A Weasley,” Spencer said elbowing Jack laughing “My life, my rules, Now stop reading my letters,” I said walking to my bedroom to read it.  
Hello Luci,  
It’s Fred we met this morning and had tea this morning.  
I smiled and laughed a little at this  
Well anyway I was wondering if you would like to have dinner sometime, I know we just met but I want to get to know you better, your wonderful women and dinner would be nice.  
Yours Truly,  
Fred Weasley  
A date already maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I really did enjoy talking with him, He’s incredibly good looking, but he's got an amazing personality as well.  
I looked around for parchment so I could write him a response smiling. “Spence, I need your owl” I yelled “I’ll get him” He yelled back  
Dinner would be amazing! How about this Saturday at 7:00? As romantic as letters are I really think you should invest in a phone! I enjoyed tea and talking to you.  
Yours truly,  
Lucilea Adams.  
I signed and rolled it up at Spencer came in and handed him the letter Marley his owl hated anyone but Spencer touching him “Thanks Spence, love ya” I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of my room smiling like an idiot “What’d I say boys, one fucking week and she’s already getting dick” Audrey rolled her eyes “Shut it Audrey” I said annoyed “I’m happy for you Luci, we all care for you and want you to be happy” Spencer said from the window “Aww thanks Spence, Audrey what’s wrong” I asked, Audrey can be rude sometimes but this wasn’t her “She hasn’t had coffee or sweet tea in a week, Blood will soon be shed” Jack smirked “No-well yes but no, My mother called” She looked at her feet “Aww honey, you should have said” I said walking to hug her “It’s no big deal, You know she does this every year, anyway when’s your date” She put on a fake smile. I shook it off, Audrey will tell me when she’s ready “Saturday at 7” I smiled “You’ve got nothing to wear!” Jack yelled “Oh wow thanks Jack” “Sorry sorry but I wanna go shopping” Jack frowned." Tomorrow Jack” I smiled at him “Yayyy” He smiled clapping his hands “Soo how did you meet this mystery man,” Audrey said grabbing a seat at the counter “He owns a shop in Diagon Alley, and most of them were closed and its snowing and freezing so I went running in” I started “He gave me tea and we talked for a little while, then the Ministry called me so I had to leave” “Total Hallmark movie moment” Spence smiled handing me a cup of coffee “Yeah I guess it is” I smiled into the cup “Ladies I think she’s in love” Audrey smiled at me “Now now I wouldn’t go that far but I do like him” I smiled, “I say movie night, every sappy and romantic Hallmark movies we can find!” Spencer said laughing “Yess, that’s a plan, Nice one Spence” Audrey laughed “With what TV, we’re all still waiting on boxes and my dad is mailing it next week” “We steal one,” Jack said a little too calmly “No no we’re not stealing a tv Jackson, that has to be one of your stupidest ideas yet” I facepalmed “Ok maybe we see if a movie, Spencer did you bring your projector with you, we’ve hooked it up to the desktop and it worked” Audrey smiled “Yess that works” we all smiled. 

After 2 hours, It was a mess but it worked so we couldn’t complain too much. “Luci this is getting fixed tomorrow” Audrey laughed a little looking at me “Yes yes it is” I smiled at her. So our regular movie marathon or do we wanna spice a little” I smirked “Regular” They all said “Alright” I sighed putting the first movie in.  
The next morning I work up with a massive cramp in my neck curled up with Audrey, yawning I noticed the boys were gone. I guess they went and got coffee “Hey sleep beauty get up” I shooke Audrey “Luci you better stop, the boys went and got coffee woke my ass up to tell me,” She said annoyed “That’s what I thought, Maybe while we’re out we can buy a coffee maker,” I said getting up “Oh you do love me” She smiled hugging me “Yes I do” I hugged her back then got up my knee making a loud popping noise “Ow fuck” I yelled falling back down “I’ll get your knee brace” Audrey jumped up. When I was 16 wreaked and busted my knee cap and fractured my leg playing quidditch and it’s never healed right since I never listen to the doctors and stopped playing when I should have. “Here honey” Audrey smiled. “Are you sure you wanna go out today?” She asked “I’ll be fine, I bring the crutches just in case” I forced a smile “Ok if you say so, I’m only looking out for you hon” Audrey smiled sitting next to me.  
“Honey I’m home” Jack and Spencer yelled walking in the door “Yes coffee” Audrey jumped running to them “Aww Luc what’s wrong,” Spencer said putting the coffee on the table “My knee popped and I can’t move it super well, must be the rain or the cold” I shrugged looking out at the window it was snowing again “Have you taken medicine or a potion?” He asked “No and none of us are potion masters so I’ll have to buy it” I sighed “I’ll get you one while you three are out shopping” “Aww thanks Spence you the best” I smiled hugging him. 

After an hour of walking around London with Audrey and Jack “You know Spencer likes you” Audrey sighed “Yeah but you’ve had a crush on him for the longest and I’ve always looked at him like a brother” I smiled trying to cover up my limping “Hold up, Luc crutches now” Jack said “Also Audrey you totally like Spencer, you’ve been pretty bad at covering it up since 10th grade” Jack laughed, I shook my head as I adjusted mt crutches “He like Luci, made the super clear at homecoming” She sighed “Yeah and I never really liked him, are we going on or not I need to sit down” I said stopping in front of the bar I was at yesterday “Yes yes we are” jack said opening the door.  
“Audrey look we care about you a lot but the two of you have been doing this awkward dance for years, even before jack joined the group” I smiled “The war’s over live a little, we don’t have to keep fighting” I continued taking her hand “Luci’s right, just go for it” Jack smiled “And if it goes wrong, we all live together it’ll make things super awkward” Audrey looked at the window “Yeah but Jack and I can fix that” I looked over a jack nodding his head “You guys sure” Audrey looked at me “Yes, we are very sure,” Jack said laughing a little “If it goes wrong we’ll come back, just like we did when Graham and I broke up” I smiled thinking about him again “we’ll that was until he started dating the blonde bimbo.” Jack said annoyed “Yes and he became a huge dick” I continued “How did we become friends with him, I mean sure he was nice but he changed after junior year and wasn’t funny and was rude to everyone,” Audrey said “I heard his family was a You Know Who supporter” Jack whispered “Really!” Audrey and I both said surprised “I mean come one he was one o the sweetest guys than all the sudden when the war picks up he changes and becomes super rude” Jack said leaning closer to keep quiet “I-I guess you have a point but still that’s a stretch and why would they be in America” I asked “Cause he wants power, he’d conquer Europe then go on to conquer the whole world” Audrey said “Omg I dated a Deatheater” I whispered the last part “Well no- yeah you kinda did” Jack laughed a little “This isn’t funny” I glared at him “Is been like 4 years, the past is past” Audrey shrugged “What so we’re just gonna move on from this” I asked “Yes we are, now look” Audrey said. 4 Aurors walked in 2 of them were staring at us suspicious “They don’t think we were” Jack said worried “I hope not” Audrey and I said at the same time.  
“Everything all right here?” One of the Aurors asked coming over to our table “Oh yes officer everything is fine” I said hoping they couldn’t see how bad I was shaking “Anything interesting cause you all seem very suspicious huddled together with the way you are” He asked again, I guess Britsh Aurors didn’t carry badges they way Americans did so we couldn’t get their name or badge number “Your American arent you?” Another one asked, “I thought we banned foreigners from traveling?” The same guy asked “No that ban was lifted a few months ago” The first officer said “Look Officers we don’t want any trouble, we were just talking nothing extreme” I said trying to cover our asses as best I could “Well don’t start any trouble alright” They walked away and out of the bar.  
“Holy motherfucking shit!” We all said “We’ve gotta go now” I said getting up. 

“What the hell, and I thought American cops were bad!” Jack said once we were in the apartment “Jeez, it’s not like we were planning on overthrowing the government” Jack said “Y’all what if there listening” He said even more paranoid “I don’t think they are Jack” I said calming him down “Right that’d be crazy” He nodded his head “Go sit on the couch and I’ll find you a Calming Drought” I smiled “Got it right here” Spencer said walking through the door hands full of potions “See what I mean” Audrey said annoyed a little “Oh hush you” I glared at her.  
What happened, why does Jack need a Calming Drought” Spener asked handing him a vial “We had a run-in with the cops, apparently they don’t like foreigners” Audrey said pissed “I need a drink” She said opening the fridge for the bottle of wine we bought yesterday “Yes me too” I laughed “Must have been bad” Spencer said taking a seat the bar “It was” Jack said “How do we not have firewhiskey” He said a little pissed “Cause we don’t drink whiskey” I laughed “Well today is the day we should” He grabbed the wine out of Audrey’s hand “Hey I was-” “Shush child” He said shushing her.  
That’s how the night went us drinking and laughing forgetting about what happened earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache, stumbling out of my room I walked into the kitchen hoping for coffee “Morning sunshine” Spencer “Shut it” I said “Yes please Spence shut it” Jack said holding his head “Me too Jack” I said sitting next to him “Why did we think drinking was a good idea, omg what if we get arrested for underage drinking” Jack said worried “We’re not, drinking age in England is 18” I said smiling some “Oh yeah” He took a drink of coffee “Coffee please” I looked at Spence “Here” He smiled “Spener do you have a crush on me” I asked I guess I still had some alcohol running through my system “No no well not anymore at least” He looked away from me “Besides you’ve got a date today so I’ve gotta move on anyway” He walked away. 

“Damn girl you got some balls,” Jack said nudging me “What time is it” I ignored Jack “Almost noon, why,” He said drinking his coffee “I just thought I’d hear something from the hospital and I have a date at seven” I smiled “The hospital will call, that's what all of this was for so you could be the great healer you always wanted to be, chasing dreams” He smiled at me “Yeah your right” I kissed him on the cheek “See I’ve got my amazing moments” Jack pulled me into a hug “Yes you do Jack” I smiled taking my coffee back to my room.

I grabbed one of my medical books and began reading when my mother called. 

“Hey mom” I smiled 

“Hey sweetie, look I know this is out of the blue but I was wondering if you were free may have tea with Narcissa Malfoy” I could see her face cringe knowing I would get pissed 

“Why mom” I tried my best to control my anger   
“Well it’s been a few years since we’ve seen her and she’s a very close friend of mine, it's just tea” She tried calming me down 

“She sent you a letter didn’t she?” I asked 

“Yes because she knew you’d burn it,” Mom said getting angry   
“Fine fine, I can meet her tomorrow” I sighed “She’s on her way isn't she,” I asked facepalming 

“Yes, bye honey I owe you big time” She hung up “Fucking hell mom” I mumbled throwing my phone on the bed. 

“Luci there's a rich blonde woman at the door” Audey yelled and I heard Jack and Spencer erupt into laughter “I’m coming” I huffed running out of my room zipping my boots up and grabbing my jacket from the rack. 

“Narcissa, it's good to see you” I fake smiled “You could have told me you were in London, I could have gotten you a better flat,” She said pressing her lips together “I rather like my apartment toke us months to find the perfect one, shall we be going,” I asked trying to hold back some anger. 

After walking in awkward silence for almost two blocks Narcissa began speaking “So how long have you been in London” She asked me “Oh only about a week” I smiled “I’m trying to go to Medical school but I haven't gotten a letter back yet” I looked around avoiding her eyes “Why, I’m sure they’d be happy to have you” She smiled at me “Yes well the same thing happened in New York, they didn't accept me because, in their word, I’m more suited for a nursing job which isn't what I wanted” I sighed “My whole life I’ve always wanted to be a healer and I don’t know I feel that dream sort of slipping away” I looked at the ground “Don’t tell me you giving up because of men, I know you mother raised you better” She looked at me determined “Yes she did, are we staying the muggle world?” I asked her “Yes we are, it's just safer for the both of us and we won't have cameras following us around,” She said annoyed. “Makes sense, How’s your mother” She asked as I opened the door to the cafe “She’s good, I haven’t really talked much since I’ve moved” I sighed “Why dear, you guys are so close” Narcissa asked “I’ve just been busy and shes been working in the shop alone so its just been busy for the two of us” I forced a smile “Ahh I see, have you talked to Draco recently” She asked “Um no the last letter I got from him was when he toke the-” “Oh I see” She stopped me “Cissy i’m sorry I didn’t mean” She toke my hand from across the table “Darling I know” she smiled at me and laughed at my rambling some “Its just he hasen’t sne Lucious or I a letter in months, I just want to make sure he’s ok” She said “I’ll send him a letter” I nodded glancing at my watch “Somewhere you have to be” She asked noticing “No- well kind of but it’s fine” I said not really wanting to get into my date with her “Well give you mother my regards, adn have fun on your date” She smiled at me “How did you know” I asked shyly “I’m not an idiot dear” She got up smiling at me as she walked out the door disappreing into thin air. 

I looked at my watch one last time, 2:30, about 5 hours till my date smiling I almost ran home. 

As opened the apartment it seemed all hell broke loose “What in all living hell is going on” I yelled “You got a letter” “I told them not to open it” Spencer and Jack said at the same time “Drop it now” I glared at the two of them “Yes ma’am” They said putting it down “Who’s it for” I asked “You” Jack mumbled “God you all are five-year-olds, give it to me” I put my hand out “Thank you” I smiled walking away, closing my bedroom door when I walked in. 

_Dear Luci,_

_I got a cell phone (I believe that’s what you called it) but I can't get the bloody thing to work maybe you could show me tonight, anyway I’ll pick you up a 7 pm all I need is an address._

_Yours truly,_

_Fred._

Laughing I sent him a letter with the address. I sat on my bed a little while longer before I decided to get ready. 

After hours of getting ready, Audrey finished my hair. 

“God I’m good” She smiled, she did a messy low bun which looked amazing and my dress was a burgundy skirt and black long sleeve. “Ahh and still an hour to spare” Audrey smiled at me “Thanks for helping” I looked at her “What are friends for honey” She hugged me “You owe me Adams” She laughed walking out of my room. I looked in the mirror smiling one last time “You look amazing kid” I told myself smiling, I grabbed a book and my purse and finally walked out. 

“Gents I would like to show off my handy work” Audrey announced once i walked out of the living room “Give us a spin” Jack said and Spencer nodded “Ahh amazing Audrey some of you best” Jack smiled at her “Thanks boys, now shoes,” She said looking at my feet “I’m getting them” I sighed, “I fucking hate wearing heels” I mumbled “Honey we all do” Audrey said looking over her should at me “Yeah yeah whatever” I sighed stapping them on. 

As I stood up I heard a knock “He's early, scram” I tried my best not to be to loud “But Luc-” “No gone” I glared at the three of them laughing as the pouted. 

“Hi” I smiled opening the door “Hi Luci, I apologize for being early, George was giving me a hard time and I was bit to excited” He laughed “I got you these” He handed me a bouquet of roses “Thank you Fred, Let me grab my coat and put these in a vase we can go” I smiled opening the door some more. “You live here alone?” He asked looking around “No, I’ve got three other roommates” I said looking for a vase in the kitchen “Ahh I see” He nodded “You look amazing Lucielia” Fred smiled at me “Thank you Fred, you look handsome yourself” I blushed

“Do you forget your a witch” Fred said conjuring a vase “No but my mother raised me to do things the no-mage way” I sighed taking his vase and filling it with water “Shall we go” He offered me his hand.

Smiling I grabbed my coat and purse and our night began. 

Luci's Hair: 

Luci's Outfit: 


	5. Chapter 5

“So how long have you been in London,” Fred asked me “About a week or two” I smiled ‘Are you enjoying it?” He asked “When did this become an interrogation” I laughed at him “I’m kidding, I was dreading it until a couple of days ago” I winked at him “Well glad I could help” He smirked “Now I love the element of surprise but where are we going?” I asked “I am buying you a drink” He smiled that perfect smile causing me to blush. 

“Five things about you go” Fred smiled at me “Ok, I was born in Ashville North Carolina, My parents are divorced but still very close friends, I graduated a Thunderbird from Illvermonry and I had a younger brother,” I said 

“Your turn Freddie” I smiled at him “I have 5 brothers and one sister, I’m a Gryffindor like the rest of my family, I was a beater on the school’s quidditch team and I was apart of the Order” He smiled proudly “You have 6 siblings,” I said shocked “Yes I do” He nodded “Wow, and are you apart of the Order?” I said quietly “Yes, and I would love to tell you more but not now dear.” Fred said seriously “Right got it” I nodded 

“What was Hogwarts like,” I asked, my mother would tell me about it since she went there but she always avoided it as best as she could “An adventure, something crazy was always happening” He smiled “Did you play any sports while at school” “Yes, I did play quidditch, until my junior year then had to quit for a year cause of an injury” I sighed “What’d you do,” He asked concerned “Got hit with buldger, lost my balance fell within 20 feet and messed my knee and broke my leg” Even talking about it made my leg hurt “Then me being me played the rest of the season which I shouldn’t have and really fucked it up” I sighed “Is that why you limping a little,” He asked more concerned than before “I hoped you didn’t notice, I slept weird a few nights ago but I’m fine now” I assured him “Alright,” He said moving on still sounding concerned.

“Was opening a joke shop something you always wanted?” I asked changing the subject “Yes for as long as I can remember, George and I always pulled pranks when we were little and we were always inventing stuff it was something we always enjoyed” He smiled taking a drink, It was nice to see him proud and talking about something he loved “Why do you want to become a healer” He asked me “I always wanted to help people, I really enjoy potions and learning new things, My mother always joked I’d be a pediatric healer with how good I am with kids” I said.

“Have you heard anything back about an internship or anything?” He asked “No not yet, I should have gotten word a few days ago but nothing” I sighed “You’ll get something back” He smiled at me taking my hand causing me to blush “Thanks Freddie” I smiled “Of course Luci'' She smiled back, “You said your parents are divorced, was it bad,” He asked, “No, lot of people think it would have been.” I laughed a little “They got divorced when I was 8 but I honestly didn’t realize until I was 11 when my dad moved out, It wasn’t a huge thing they both had realized they cared for each more as friends, and that’s that” I smiled “There’s more to the story Adams'' He looked at me suspiciously “Yes well the rest isn’t a first date story” I smiled at him “So if I ask you out again you’ll tell me” He smirked “No it's more of a 2 months kind of story, when I decide to take you home to America and you can meet my parents” I smirked back “I see, So that is something that will happen” He asked smiling a little “I think so, this dates going a lot better than my past few dates” I blushed taking a drink “Glad I could be the best'' Hey smirked taking a drink “Well I wouldn't go that far” I laughed.

We talked for another hour or so until Fred stood up and stretched out his hand “Come on dear, the night’s still young” He smiled at me “There’s more” I laughed “Oh but of course” He smiled and I took his hand. 

“Now I know you’ve been to Diagon alley but that was middle of the day cold and nothing was open, my dear is what it's really like” He smiled at me “Lead the way” I smiled taking his hand 

“Woah, this is beautiful, I’d have to drive about 2 hours to get anything close to this” I smiled looking around, the streets were lined with lights and crowded but not super crowded “Yes, Diagon is gorgeous at night” Fred smiled looking down at me “Thank you Fred” I smiled looking up at him. 

We both started walking, I stopped at every shop smiling at what was in the windows. “You must be popular” I smiled noticing how many people stopped to look at him “No, but I am friends with someone who is” He smiled “Hmm” I smiled looking around some more “There’s a nice bakery not too far from here,” He said “Yes coffee” I nodded taking his hand “Coffee it is then” He smiled at me. “Do you have any family in England?” Fred asked, “Yes and no, My mother grew up here, went to Hogwarts as well but I’ve never met my grandparents or heard my mother talk about them.” I frowned “I do also have some family friends here” I stopped talking, I’ll tell him I’m friends with the Malfoys another time, not something I want to broadcast right now “Ahh ok, what house was your mother in?” He asked “She was a Slytherin” I smiled “Damn, that I’m afraid is a deal-breaker,” He said sarcastically “What no way” I replied shocked “I’m kidding darling” He laughed “Ok good” I smiled squeezing his hand “When was she at Hogwarts,” He asked me “The same time James and Lily were, Never talked about it much and never really told me why she moved to America” I sighed. Fred started talking about his family. I guess I noticed how I shut down after mentioning my mother’s past. 

“You have a brother who studies dragons in Romania,” I said wide-eyed “Yes, Charlie” He nodded “That’s so fucking cool” I laughed taking a sip of coffee “Yeah, it is” He smiled proudly “Have you ever seen them?” I asked “No Mum didn't really let us and dragons are very dangerous” He frowned “Aw, I’d love to see them and Romania I heard is a super pretty country” I smiled looking around. “Here darling” Fred said, handing me a cup of coffee “Thanks,” I said. Fred smiled looking at his watch. “Did you ever figure out how to get your phone set up?” I said trying my best to hold back a laugh “Yes, now all I need is your number” He said pulling a blue Nokia 8210 out of his pocket “Are they all this small, typing is awful” “Yes sadly they are” I laughed “Oh shut it, Adams” He glared at me “Sorry sorry I just didn’t realize you had such big hands” I looked at him blushing some? Ignoring the continuous glare I entered my number into his speed dial “Here you go, all you’ve gotta do is look for my name and click call or text” I smiled handing it back to him “Right,” He nodded still confused “Just type, hey” I smiled looking up at him 

I laughed when his face light up once he sent the text “How did it do that” He asked me face full of curiosity “That I don’t know, You’ll have to ask Spencer he’ll know more than I do” I said. “Thank you, Luci, for helping” Fred smiled “Well I gotta have some way to set up a second date” I winked at him “The second date huh” He chuckled “Well I-I just figured this was going well a second date was-” “It is, I’d love to see you again dear” Fred smiled causing all panic to go away “Good! I’d like to see you again too” I smiled at him, notice how perfect the light hit him god he was perfect. Fred looked around and casually licked his lips making my underwear go slightly wet “It’s a long walk back and your slightly shivering” Fred said pulling me out of my daze “I-I hadn’t realized” I blushed “It’s so pretty, lively” I smiled looking around then finally meeting his eyes, his perfect brown eyes. 

We walked hand in hand, I was still admiring the windows and shops even though I’d seen them before “Does Ashville not have something like this” Not like this, no, As I said earlier we’d have to drive an hour or more depending on where we were going and what we needed” I smiled “Ahh I see” He nodded “After my lady” Fred let me walk through the wall giggling some. 

“Thank you, Freddie, I’ve enjoyed my night” I smiled when we got to my apartment “I’m glad, I rather enjoyed myself as well” Fred smiled letting my hand go “But one more thing” He smiled and kissed me gently at first then the shock left and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me as close as he could. We pulled away panting slightly “Call me tomorrow?” I asked “Yes, Good night my dear” Fred said kissing me one last time then walked away to the elevator leaving me dazed at the door.


End file.
